Lo que importa es el apellido
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: ONESHOT-Elena y Stefan tienen una pequeña pelea, pero ¿qué hace ese cuervo observando a Elena desvestirse? ¿qué esconde Damon detrás de la máscara de maldad? Después de todo ¿qué importa besar a un Salvatore o al otro? Damon/Elena.Dedicado a KissWithAFist


**Disclaimer: **Vampire Diaries no es mío; de serlo, la protagonista no sería Elena sino yo… aww Damon por qué eres tan sexy**? **No me respondas, sólo baila como tú lo sabes hacer.

**Summary:** Elena y Stefan tienen una pequeña pelea, pero ¿qué hace ese cuervo observando a Elena desvestirse? ¿qué esconde Damon detrás de esa máscara de maldad? Después de todo, ¿qué importa besar a un salvatore o al otro? _Damon/Elena._

**Dedicado a Meliissa**, que me dio la inspiración con un video de Damon bailando muy _sexy _y porque ella quiere leer de Vampire Diaries, y yo quiero escribir... awww eres tan linda Melii ^^ tan linda que espero que entiendas mi abuso del OoC **(**?**) **

* * *

**Lo que importa es el apellido**

**_Salvatore_**

**E**lena estaba sentada en su cama, escribiendo en su diario las notas de lo transcurrido ese día.

«Querido Diario:

Hoy fue uno de esos días en los que desearía no haberme levantado de la cama, en los que llegas al final del día y piensas "por qué salí de casa hoy". Podría empezar hablando acerca de Jeremy, diciendo que me hace todo más difícil, pero eso sólo sería dar vueltas a ver si logro olvidar por qué me molesté con Stefan, pero no puedo hacerlo, así que, ¿para qué dar vueltas?

Dudo que escriba por qué lo hice. Tal vez así, si algún día decido releer esto, no logre recordarlo, y pueda volver a tomar a Stefan de la mano y darle un beso en los labios. Así que sólo eso diré, peleé con él y aún estoy molesta»

Elena cierra el diario y lo coloca sobre la mesa de noche, el bolígrafo sobre el diario y su cabeza sobre la almohada. Suelta un largo suspiro, uno que parece interminable y que parece aliviarle un poco del peso que carga en los hombros.

Cierra los ojos y ve con claridad su pelea con Stefan, oye perfectamente todo lo que le dijo.

Se levanta de la cama para colocarse la ropa de dormir. La saca de la gaveta y se comienza a desvestir. Se mira el collar que le regaló Stefan y se lo quita sin pensar en los problemas que eso le podría causar.

En la ventana, un cuervo de ojos curiosos observaba cómo Elena quedaba en ropa interior. Ella, que no había notado su presencia –y de haberlo hecho no hubiese pensado que debía dejarse de desvestir –siguió en su proceso hasta vestirse nuevamente con el pijama de algodón. Se sentó en la cama y volteó espantada hacia la ventana al escuchar un aleteo y un gorjeo que le escalofrió cada fibra de su piel.

Se acercó con paso temeroso a espantar al pajarraco. Cómo odiaba a los cuervos, probablemente por su relación con la muerte.

-¡Shu! –le hizo al pájaro y respiró tranquila al ver que ya ni siquiera estaba. Cerró la ventana, ya más despejada, sin sospechar que al voltear se encontraría con algo peor.

Pegó el grito en el cielo, pero estaba sola en casa y nadie la escucharía.

.Tes –dijo Damon haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba, acercándose a Elena sin medir que era la mujer de su hermano.

-¿Qué…ha…ces…aquí?... ¿cómo…entraste? –titubeó con el corazón latiéndole frenético.

-Tú me invitaste –dijo él con una sonrisa –tal vez no lo recuerdes.

Elena negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, no vengo a hacerte daño.

Porque a diferencia de lo que creía Stefan, a Damon sí le quedaba un lado humano, capaz de sentir, de amar. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era eso lo que sentía por Elena. Aunque su naturaleza y la forma en la que se mostraba a su hermano daban a pensar que sólo quería alimentarse de ella, no era eso. Al menos no de la forma en que Stefan lo veía.

Sí, Damon sí quería alimentarse de Elena. Pero quería alimentarla también, quería que juntos complementaran esos elementos que le faltaban a sus vidas. Porque a él le faltaba Katherine y a ella sus padres.

-Ay Elena, si tú supieras –masculló él en un tono muy bajo. Porque no quería que ella lo supiera. Porque no se quería mostrar débil o humano, si lo hacía, perdería.

_El que se enamora, pierde. _Pensaba sin remedio. Porque Elena era su verbena y no quería admitirlo.

Se le acercó temiendo que las cosas no resultaran como él quería. Sabía que Elena amaba a Stefan. Y que sus encantos no tenían ningún efecto en ella.

Punto a su favor: Elena no usaba el collar.

Punto en contra: Elena se resistía a él, porque sí.

-¿Sabe Stefan que estás aquí?

Damon negó dando un paso más hacia ella. Elena acortó la distancia también. Su pregunta tenía mucha intención, si Stefan no sabía que Damon estaba ahí, jamás podría sospechar de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

A un centímetro de separación, Damon suspiró. Cerró sus ojos para dejar de controlar la mente de Elena, por alguna razón –por la misma que le costaba aceptar –no quería hacer las cosas así con ella. No quería jugar con sus pensamientos…

Elena se quedó esperando que Damon se inclinara o colocara las manos en su cintura y le extrañaba que él no lo hiciera. Sabía por las marcas que tenía Caroline, que Damon no era ningún delicado.

-Damon –susurró ella apenas. Él se negó a abrir los ojos, había llegado demasiado lejos con hacerla acercársele. No se movía, esperando la cachetada pertinente y luego poder confundirla y desaparecer entre una nube de humo.

Elena se alzó un poco para alcanzar los labios de Damon. Los unió a los suyos y él no supo qué hacer, se preguntaba si su poder servía aún con sus ojos cerrados –aunque sabía bien que no –simplemente no entendía. ¿Elena no lo odiaba?

Aun en medio de la confusión, Damon no era capaz de negar un beso, y mucho menos uno que después de tanto tiempo daba con amor. Sospechaba terriblemente que Elena sólo lo besaba con sentido de venganza, desquitando odio y que la forma en la que agarraba su cabello no era más que la misma rabia que recorría su cuerpo; no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, sólo en disfrutar ese único beso.

Porque a final de cuentas para Elena era igual besar a Damon o a Stefan, lo que importaba era el apellido, porque si un día, por cosas del destino acababa casada con uno de ellos, no importaba cuál fuera, ella sería Elena Salvatore. Besó a Damon sin importarle si era su cuñado o un posible futuro, sólo sintiendo sus labios, sus manos, su cabello.

**Final alternativo I**

Damon abre los ojos y comienza a bufar y a maldecir al ver a su hermano observarlo a través de las rendijas de la cárcel de verbena en la que se encuentra. Desearía poder atacarlo, hacerle algo, pero su energía es muy poca y prefiere reservarla. Y sabe que las cosas no se quedarán así, no para siempre.

Stefan sólo puede hacer esos juegos mientras la verbena le alcancé y Damon sabe bien que eso no será por mucho. Sonríe malicioso y se retuerce para placer de su hermano…_Cree que sufro, cree que ahora tú eres superior. _

**Final alternativo II**

Los labios de Damon se despegaron de los de Elena y bajaron por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, sintiendo la sangre latir por sus venas. Tragó en seco y admiró su yugular, su cuello desnudo sin collares absurdos. Abrió un poco su boca y la besó. Abrió un poco más y dejó sus colmillos salir y el vampiro que era apoderarse de sí. Clavó sus dientes, succionó su sangre y dejó que el sabor inundará su paladar. _Deliciosa. _Era todo lo que podía pensar mientras Elena se desmayaba a sus pies y él desaparecía sin echar una mirada atrás.

**Final alternativo III**

-Besas mucho mejor que Stefan –musitó Elena apenada.

-Soy mucho mejor que él –dijo Damon con una sonrisa.

Y como si sus palabras no fueran creíbles, se quitó la camisa para demostrarlo. Elena se quedó muda y Damon volvió a sonreír maliciosamente.

Se volvió a colocar la camisa. Si no la tenía, le costaba demasiado mantener la mirada de Elena en sus ojos. Jugó con sus pupilas y la mente de ella.

-Deja a Stefan, mereces algo mejor –sonrió mientras Elena lo veía fijamente.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo de pronto –creo que dejaré a Stefan, merezco algo mejor.

-Algo como yo –la convenció de nuevo.

-Te merezco a ti –dijo Elena con plena seguridad.

* * *

Con que _Finales alternativos_ no? xD Lo siento, es que no me pude decidir por uno :D Lo peor, es que lo seguiré haciendo muajaja...

La verdad solo he visto qué? 3 capis de VD, y supongo que sólo veo a Damon con ojos de amor **(**?**)** hahahaha es que es Ian Somerhalder, cómo no verlo así?? Bueno, si abusé del OoC espero que no haya sido de mala manera (**¿**)

Amor puede escribirse con sangre, pero los reviews se escriben con el teclado; so escríbanlos, y hagánme feliz :D

**btw...** fui pionera d este fandom en español :D

**RobinWolfe**


End file.
